marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Julio Richter (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real name: Julio Esteban Richter Nicknames: Ric Former aliases: (as Genoshan slave) Unit 2347 Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Adventurer, former commando, student, alleged soldier in unidentified Central American army Legal status: Citizen of Mexico with no known criminal record Identity: Public Marital status: Single Base of operations: Mutant Town, formerly Camp Verde, Arizona; X-Factor's Ship, New York City; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, New York Group affiliation: X Factor Investigations; formerly X-Force, New Mutants, X-Terminators, ally of X-Factor, Weapon PRIME Origin Rictor is a mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty. He has since lost those powers. Place of birth: Unidentified town, Mexico Known Relatives: Unnamed father (deceased) First appearance: X-Factor Vol. 1 #17 (1987) History J.E. Richter is a mutant with the superhuman power to generate powerful waves of vibrations which resemble earthquakes. He was once captured by the Right (a subversive organization founded by Cameron Hodge and dedicated to the elimination of all superhuman mutants to ensure that they cannot dominate normal humanity) and used by them to create havoc in San Francisco. Rictor was freed by X-Factor and became their trainee. During this time he became a member of the X-Terminators, which contended with N'Astirh and his demons in New York during the "Inferno". Rictor joined the New Mutants and went with them to Asgard, to battle Hela. He later fought Caliban, and was severely injured by Sabretooth, although Cable and the New Mutants arrived in time to save him. As a member of the New Mutants, Rictor stood alongside them as they assisted Cable in his fight against Stryfe and the Mutant Liberation Front. Rictor was captured and briefly enslaved in Genosha. After that ordeal he left the New Mutants hoping to bring Wolfsbane back with him from Genosha. Rictor, convinced that Cable had been the man who killed his father (it was actually Cable's clone, Stryfe), agreed to join Weapon PRIME in trying to capture Cable. By this time the New Mutants had evolved into X-Force and with their help Weapon PRIME's mission to capture Cable failed. Rictor eventually returned to join X-Force in time to be captured by the X-Men and X-Factor. Rictor and the X-Force team moved into the X-Men's mansion, which they then used as their main headquarters for a time. After battling suicidal thoughts following the loss of his powers on M-Day, Rictor has recently begun helping Multiple Man in Mutant Town as part of X-Factor Investigations. Characteristics Height: 5' 9" Weight: 145 lbs (66kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Rictor formerly had the ability to generate powerful waves of vibrations which could produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. Rictor is immune to the harmful effects of the vibrations he creates. Known Abilities: He is a competent hand-to-hand combatant. Strength Level: Normal human male with moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: When Rictor first appeared he was connected to a machine that extended the range of his powers so he could affect the San Andreas Fault in California. Transportation: Various X-team vehicles. Weapons: Conventional firearms. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * X-Force * X-Factor External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Modern Age Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Mexican Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:X-Force members Category:X-Factor members Category:New Mutants members Category:X-Terminators members